Currently when hanging frames there are problems precisely locating where the frame will hang on the wall, problems with precisely aligning the frame vertically and horizontally, problems securing the frame to the wall so that it cannot be dislodged or misaligned unintentionally, and problems securing the frame to the wall so it that cannot be removed easily by a person who does not have a right to remove it.
Current know solutions include nailing a nail into a wall, and hanging a picture from the nail. Such a solution can lead to crookedly hung pictures, and pictures or other objects that can be easily removed and/or stolen.
Thus there is a need for a wall hanging apparatus and method that overcomes the above listed and other disadvantages.